Bella Volturi
by lolabunny21408
Summary: Bellan is about to go see the cullens for the first time since becoming a vampire.... How is she going to get Edward to take her when her eyes are so red... can she control her thirst? R&R thank you for being so patient!
1. Dark Corner

**Disclaimer: I am going to say this once, at the begining of each story i write and only once!**

**I am not the author of the Twilight series nor do i pretend to be, the characters do not belong to me.**

**Copywrite: The stories written however do belong to me.**

* * *

I was in a dark room, utterly alone. The Cullen's had abandoned me. No one cared that the Volturi had me that they, at this very moment, where deciding what to do with me. The only reason that I am not dead already is because I fascinate Aro. Otherwise I would be demolished. Although I do wonder how since Not even Jane's powers work on me.

Just then I heard heavy footsteps outside the door. I cowered back into the dimmest corner of the room hoping they wouldn't see me, smell me.

Wait, what am I thinking? They're vampires it doesn't matter what I do if they want to kill me then I am dead. I stood up, determined to meet them without a show of fear. The door was yanked in and two people I had yet to see, yet knew instantly where vampires, grabbed one of my arms and forced me from the room.

We where going down a long corridor. There where no lights all i could do was stumble along as best i could. Every few feet i would hear moans of pain on either side of me. I shivered, hoping, that i wouldn't be next. what if they found a way for Jane or someone to torture me. We stopped. one of the quards let go of my arm and stepped away.

After a moment he came back and we continued on. We did this a few times and then we where in a room with a blinding light. I still couldn't see. I blinked a few times trying to correct my vision. But it was no use.

"Well, Bell we have decided to leave your fate up to you." i was beginning to be able to see again and could tell that it was Aro who said this. " You can either die forever now, or..."

"Or you can become one of use." It was Jane who said this. I knew she was enjoying the thought of turning. Then maybe she could hurt me.

"we will give you some-----time to decide." Aro said giving me a smile and Jane a glare.

The two guards came back and each grabbed and arm. They began to take me away but I was determined not to go back to that room.

"Wait! I yelled." the guards kept going.

"Yes,Bella?" The guards stopped but didn't allow me turn around

"I already know my decision. I will become a vampire." I whispered knowing that they would hear me.

"Be that as it may we still must give you time just to make sure this is what you truly want." The guards began to move again. I struggled trying to fight them off, keep myself away from the door. It was no use they where vampires, strong and i was only a weak human with no super strength to help me. I Felt utterly human like i was at the bottom of the food change. That's when it hit me.

I knew exactly how they would kill me. If i didn't become a member of the Volturi i wood be at the bottom of the food chain. I would be there next meal. I shivered again. I fought myself trying hard not to give in to the mental images in my head. I did not want to think about them draining me lifeless. We got back to the room what felt like hours latter. They opened the door and shoved me inside.

"Be good now." the guard said with a laugh.

I went back to my corner and sat down rocking back and forth. For the first I couldn't help but wishing that i had never went back to forks. That way i would never have met Edward Cullen or his family. All my problems began once i met the Cullen's they made me want to be what they where now i would but under the Volturi rule. I would be a vampire, like the ones from the movies. I would kill humans drink blood, be my worst nightmare.

I heard something scuttling across the floor and let out a yelp. I tried to shrink back but i was already pressed against the wall. I brought my legs up to my chest hoping that i had imagined things. I could since something coming close to me. Then i saw to bright red, tiny eyes staring at me hungrily from the ground. They blinked. Then blinked again. In a flash they where gone and the rat was on me. Gnawing at my exposed flesh. I couldn't do anything every time i tried to knock it away it just moved. It was like trying to swat a fly. It was too fast for me. I began to cry. Over my sobs i heard what sounded like more mice coming to eat. I felt bites all over my body. Now i was crying out in pain. A few bites didn't hurt but now i had hundreds all over my body. I stood up and a few fell to the floor but most just clung harder. I screamed and kept screaming as i swatted them off of me. My body felt wet and sticky with my own blood. i got the last one off of me and tried to move, but my legs where glued to the spot that i was standing in. The door opened and a guard came in with a flash light and swept it around the room. He shined the light on me and saw me standing there, bloody.

Everything happened too fast for me too realise what was happening. In an instant he was on me licking the blood off of me, sucking on my wounds. I vaguely remember hearing footsteps coming towards me but all i remember is the guys screams as Jane tortured him. Aro raging at him for disobeying orders.

Some other quy i had yet to see came over to me and cradled my head.

"She's been bit bad, Aro, but i don't think he did it to her and i don't think she's been poisoned yet." He dropped my head back down and it hit the concrete with a loud thud. I winced from the sound. I was in too much pain to feel anymore. Finally i gave in and let the darkness take me.

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . . _**


	2. Decisions

I woke in a different room. I was still sticky and wet, so I knew I hadn't been out for long. I tried to sit up but was too dizzy so i lay back down. I felt around my body making sure i didn't have any serious enjuries. I felt my head and there was a gash in the middle of my head that was bleeding freely. I let out a loan moan thinking this ment they intended to kill me. The door was shoved open and Aro walked in.

"Hello, Bella glad to see your awake." He said pleaseantly

"Hi." i whispered suddenly terrified of my fate.

"well, Bella i intended to give you time to make your choice-- but do to recent events that's no longer possible." He looked behind him for a moment and motioned someone to come forward, " You have lost too much blood for you to live any longer as a human. So either you go throught the change NOW," he said with a slight emphasis on now,"or you let chelsea here, let's say, quench your thirst. I know she has been dying to take a nibble." he laughed then gestured Chelsea forward.

"Wa--wait I'll--" i paused thinking. I paused a moment too long. Chelsea rushed forward and grabbed for my neck i was too weak to stop her. She was gonna end my life before it even began. Suddenely she walked away as if she couldn't remember what she was doing. She got up and walked back over next to renata, who seemed furious.

"well, my shield see's fit to give you the choice so you will make it now."

Instead of answering i grabbed my hair and swept it away from my neck, exposing the creamy white texturing that now had a trickle of blood running down the middle. I looked up, terrified when i saw three hungry vampires licking there lips.

Aro stepped forward and i jumped thinking that he was going to kill me. He lowered his mouth to my neck and bit. It hurt for a second then fell wonderful. I knew that i was going to die in that moment. I just wish i could say goodbye to all those i loved. With that thought i remembered Edward. My wonderful Edward, Who was always there for me, except when i needed him the most. He was going to let me die like this, after everything we'd been through.

Suddenely, Aro pulled away. He swiped at his mouth and left, leaving me with the hungry Vampires. I tried too push myself up but was to weak. I could barely lift up my head to whisper, "leave me alone."

"But mistress you can't go through the change alone, and not here." Suddenly i felt A burning sensation in my neck. It gotter hotter and hotter. I knew that i was on fire. I was going to burn to death. That was there idea of payback for everything. My mom wouldn't even be able to see my body. I wouldn't be burnt to the crisp. I screamed the fire was spreading down my back. I jerked up and tried to pat the fire out. I was hitting my body everywhere i could. Demetri ran up and grabbed me. Next thing i knew i was in a room, with no sun light and no air. They rapped something around my wrist and legs keeping me from moving.

"No please, i'm sorry i won't do anything anymore, i'll do whatever you want, just get rid of the fire." my whole body was burning now. I felt my world begin to turn black. The last thing i saw was Demetri shake his head and laugh.

When i came to i was still flayling although i couldn't remeber why. THen i felt it the white hot searing pain down my whole body. I tried to scream, to let someone know that i was in pain but i couldn't move, couldn't scream. I attempted to open my eyes but it took too much effort and i was too tired. I blacked out.

When i came to again, i opened my eyes immediately, remembering everything that had happened. I sat up but was still in restraints.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled struggling to get out. The restraints snapped as if they where made of paper instead of thick metal. I looked down surprised at my strength not understanding how i was so strong.

"How dare you set me on fire." i ment to yell this too, but it came out in a whisper.

"Mistress, no one set you on fire that was you changing, everyone goes through it."

"Didn't set--wait what change?" i asked calming down a little.

" The change into a vampire of course." She said with a little laugh.

"But i thought that Aro was trying to kill me. He bit me." I gave a shudder

"Yes, mistress, that is the only way to change you." She gave a little shrug then came over to the bed," Come mistress we must get you dressed Aro, wishes to see you."

She handed me a long black cloak. I refused to grab it. "I will not wear that." i said trying to sound as forceful as possible.

"But mistress it is the mark of the Volturi! How will anyone know that you are a member of the Volturi if you do not wear the cloak?"

"Vo--Volturi?" I whispered astonished. I grabbed the cloak without thinking about it and began to put it on. "Why would they want me as a member of the Volturi?"

"Because mistress the Volturi are powerful and they are special just like you." She said this with a little flip of her hair, but it was enough for me to notice the frantic beating of her vain. I could hear her heart speed up, as she noticed my fixation. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. I walked forward only aware of my thirst. I couldn't concentrate on my thoughts, couldn't remember what we had been talking about. I grabbed her and pulled her towards me. I lowered my head excited about my first kill. I paused just before i bite into her warm flesh, raising my eyes to look into the mirror to see what i looked like ready to bite into her trembling skin. I jumped. There was no way that was me in the mirror. I was....was... Gorgeous. There was no other word for it. I could rival even Rosalie in beauty. I gently pushed the girl to side (Yet she still flew into the side of the bed) and walked forward touching the mirror. I was amazed.

"Mmmistttreesss," the girl stuttered," we must go Aro is waiting to see you and we can't make Aro made." i could tell she was frightened of me but new she was even more frightened of the other Volturi members.

We went into the hall and i followed along behind her holding my breath against the smell. She stopped in front of a room and gestured me in. I wen inside and saw hundreds of people surronding people in cloaks identicle to the one i was wearing.

"Welcome, Bella! to the Volturi family."

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . . _**


	3. Forever Dawn

I stumbled forward, terrified of what was going to happen to me. What if the girl told him that i tried to bite her. What if that was like his personal...personal...Whatever.

"Well, Well, Well Marissa i see you are still alive." He let out a low chuckle," How exactly is that possible? Bella, are you not hungry." The second he said this my thirst came back. It was the most wonderful thing that i had ever felt. I could hear several heartbeats, hear them quicken as they noticed my interest. I Noticed that the room was divided into two, the Volturi on one side and everyone else on the other. I stood precisely in the middle. I drew in my breath to speak and instantly my eyes went wide. The smell the wonderful smell. I looked to my left and my eyes fell on to a human man who wasn't much older than me. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was gorgeous. I raised my eyes to Aro.

"She didn't interest me but he does." i said pointing to the man who smelled like sweet Ecstasy. Aro nodded as if he expected this. I wondered if some part of him knew that i would never be able to kill someone while feeding off of him. No could i feed off of someone who i didn't care for.

Aro beckoned him forward with a crook of his finger. The man stepped forward towards me and bowed. "I serve you mistress." he gazed in my eyes and smiled. Instantly i remembered my hunger, i grabbed his arm, nodded to Aro and without another word left.

I heard the hall erupt with laughter as i left but i didn't care. I was starving. i didn't want to hear what boring old Aro had to say i wanted to eat.

"So mistress---?"

"Bella, Bella Swan, well i guess Volturi now." I said with a sad smile, briefly missing my parents. I thought there was someone else i should be missing as well but couldn't remember who it was. I shrugged the feeling off.

"Well Mistress Beautiful, I am Damien and i am now your personal servant to do with as you please." We got to the room and he began to unbutton his shirt. I began to protest but he put his finger to my lips and shook his head. He took off his shirt and instantly my eyes focused in on his neck. I stepped forward and sat down on the bed pulling him down with me. I paused for a moment not really sure how to go forward then my predatory instincts kicked in and i bent forward whispering," you will feel nothing but pleasure." I bent into his neck and would had sworn i had gone to heaven. The taste of his blood was like a sweet nectarine on a warm summer day. It was total bliss like i had never felt before. I noticed that Damien was moaning. I thought that he was feeling pain so i stopped, Instantly he began to whimper. I pulled away ignoring the blood trickling down his throat.

"Damien what's wrong?" i shook him forcing him to speak

"Whhhy did you ssssstttttoooooppp?" he whined, instantly i was on him, not needing any encouragment to do what felt right. What felt like an eternity later i noticed his heart was starting to slow down so i pulled away, Licking away the blood that trickled down before the bite stopped bleeding.

"You will rest peacefully now Damien." I didn't know how i was doing this but i knew if i told him to do something then he would do it.

I got up and walked out the room and went to meet Aro.

"Master" i said as i entered the room

"Done, my daughter?" He asked with a smile as everyone else gasped at the affectionate term, for Aro had only blooded one other person and that had been his wife.

"yes, Father thank you for giving me my gift." I smiled loving my new life. I went over to the other members of the Volturi and instantly respecting my new status murmmured, "Mistress" i couldn't believe how easy this was. For once in my life i had everything that i wanted. I am beautiful, i have people who adore me. what else could a girl want. I felt weird thinking this then the feeling passed. I listened as Aro went on about the history of the Volturi, for my benefit i Knew. He finally finished, and as if they had one mind everyone stood up.

"Come, Bella." I followed him out a room to the side that i knew was for the Volturi family use only. I was surprised to see Jane and her brother Alec waiting for us. I noticed Aro nod and Jane stepped Forward. I braced myself for what i imagined was going to happen next. I tensed and waited...and waited... and still nothing happend i was stunned then excited, apparently They still couldn't touch me. Jan stepped back and Aro stepped forward. I felt nothing for a while then i felt this, fog trying to get to me but something was stopping it.

"sorry, master but it is no use her shield is too strong." This was whispered by a terrified Jane. In that moment i realised what was wrong. NO ONE before me had ever been able to stop Jane AND Alec! I smiled realising i was special, knowing there was something utterly different about me.

"well, get her in to training immediantly. I want to know what else she can do." He Said as he walked out from another door.

"Well, this stucks." this was said by Alec,"Can't somebody else babysit the infant." Yet he still walked over to me and motioned for me to follow him. Went out yet another door that led in to a small hallway. There was only enough room for one person to go at a time so we where in a single file line. The hall eventually filled out and we began to walk side by side. We turned left then right then right again then left. We turned so many times that i lost track, I did no that we where steadily going down hill though. Finally Alec stopped. We where in a room that looked like an underground gym. There was training equipment everywhere.

"Okay, you know that your strong. Down here you going how to learn how to use that strength, to build endurance, to use your gift, whatever it is to be able to help keep the Vampire race in line."

**EDWARD POV:**

The second I got back from Volterra, i lost it. I can't believe they killed her just like that, as if she ment nothing to me. as if she had no family no one who loved her. Who where they to decided that she knew to much and couldn't be trusted to keep her mouth shut. When Jane had told me that she Bella had been her dinner, i didn't believe it but then i asked Alice to see if she was telling the truth and when Alice burst into tears and sobbed that she was so sorry i didn't know what to. I took off and left them all there to do as they pleased. I knew that they instantly followed me not bothering to try and come and comfort me. I had just lost the love of my life, yet again another loss do to the Volturi...

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._**

**

* * *

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been giving me such great reviews. I really appreciate it and my friend gave me an idea: let you guys decide what happens next... You guys let me know what you think and what you want to happen in the story. The thing most voted for will be incorporated into the story line.**


	4. Until Dusk

**Edward POV:**

I knew it was stupid and reckless to get this mad with the Volturi, for they where the Volturi and therefore could get away with pretty much whatever they wanted. They could definitely get away with murdering a girl who knew way to much about Vampires.

Thanks to me. It hit me then, if Bella had never met me then none of this would have ever happened she never would have knew about Vampires and the Volturi. I wanted to cry but couldn't. That didn't stop me from having the hysterical feelings though. In that moment i felt myself die. I honestly didn't care what happened anymore, i would rather be dead then live without Bella. That's when i came up with the idea to die, forever...

**Bella POV:**

It was almost six months since the day when i had been turned. Since then i had been vigoursly training. We had found out that i could pretty much do anything. I could mimic the powers of anyone in close proximity to me. Close being a relative term, as far as we noticed they had to be with in a 200 mile radius in order for me to mimic there powers. That's as far as we had been able to test so far. They where worried about people finding out about me and thinking that i was dangerous. So we where keeping me pretty secret. I didn't mind though because i got EVERYTHING i wanted when i wanted it. No one wanted to risk me getting mad. I am pretty much invincible since i can just mimic there powers if anyone trys to attack me. They've where talking about making me Aro's personal bodyguard for awhile but i think the wives objected. They objected to a lot of things when it came to me. Expecially when it came to me being in close contact with their husbands. I couldn't believe how paranoid they could get, like i wanted to sleep with old men when i had my Dam.

That brought my thoughts to the fact that i hadn't fed in a while. I left the training room out the door that led to the bedroom side of the palace, as i liked to call it. I wasn't sure where Damien would be but knew that he was always close by. He was so eager to please, so willing to anticipate my every need. And he was good, damn good. The things he did with his tounge where amazing. But it was more than just sex, and the fact that he was my food. I couldn't believe i was going to say this but i actually had feelings for him. No i am not in love for him but i care for him. He listens to me and my stupid rambling and does whatever he can to help me to be happy even thought half the time i feel completely out of my element hear. I would never tell anyone that i felt this way though. NEVER! Damien was human. Food. you don't get attached to the food. So i just let everyone think it was the amazing sex that kept me from killing him. I knew that someday i would have to. He would get old and i would get tired of him, and he knew waaaaayyy too much for us just to let him go. And i would never let him be killed by some one else. i never bothered to care before for anyone. Besides well family i guess. Someone was walking by and i stopped them.

"You, have you seen Damien?" I said this a little aggresively and then person began too shake. I was getting hungry and didn't feel like dealing with a timid little vampire. I reached out my hand and touched her shoulder, using Aro's power to see when she last saw him. He was waiting for me in my bedroom. Then i saw something that i didn't want to see. Damien having sex with this sleazy Vampire. Multiple times. Them talking about turning him so that he could... could... kill me? I pulled my hand away violently. I was royally pissed. I summened a compullsion power from someone and said sweetly, " you never spoke to me today, you will not mention this to ANYONE." i said putting emphasis on the anyone part.

I walked away trying to keep my temper in check. How could he sleep with me every night, not that I slept, and say all those things too me but not mean it. How could he deceive me like this. Because he was a guy that's how. All men lie. All men deceive. I couldn't remember why i thought this but i did. I walked into the room and there he was, smiling and waiting for me.

"Hi honey, i figured you would be hungry after your long training session." he said sweetly.

"you guessed right!" i growled then smiled so he wouldn't notice my anger. I sat down next to him and said," You will do whatever i want! you will not protest. you will not move. you will do what i tell you. You will feel the worst pain you can imagine." i said the last part as an after thought wanting him to get an idea of what he made me feel. I bit him and he screamed. And kept on screaming. He stayed motionless and i briefly wondered what his idea of pain was. Then i lost the thought as i gave in to my thirst. I drank and drank and drank. I finally felt his heart begin to slow down. I kept drinking. I kept drinking until his heart beat was only noticeable to a vampires sensitive hearing. A doctor would proclaim him dead but i knew better. I knew just how much blood to take to make him pay.

"Sleep now, for soon you will never sleep again." i said with a sigh of pleasure. I went to find Aro, to tell him of this treachery. I found him in the throne room listening to all the people Propositioning him for one thing of another. I knew he wouldn't mind me interrupting him Volturi matters came first no matter what.

"Father, i have a matter with which i need to speak to you." i said solemnly yet respectfully still. After all we where in front of an audience.

"Yes my dear." he began to get up and I grabbed his arm to help him. His power was so apart of me now that i used it without thought. That's when i found out that he new about them sleeping together. He didn't know about them wanting to kill me he just thought that he was getting too attached and wanted his attentions divided.

I was furious all men really where liars. Yet here they where in power. Here men had control of everything expecially the women. Well not anymore. I would change that. I began to plot. It was time for a new reign. A new ERA. With me leading the way. I knew that i could people it off all i needed was a few more powers.

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**_

**I know this was really short and not much talking but this chapter was more emotional then the rest so if you didn't like it i'm sorry. It's for a really really good reason so please R&R so i know what you think. I'm not gonna make another chapter until people review this one. so thanks.**

**

* * *

**


	5. Changing places

I forced myself to walk slowly event though i wanted to run. I knew that would only draw attention to myself so i kept it leisurely. I was going to see a exiled Volturi women who was an advocate for women's rights. While it wasn't forbidden to see her it wasn't exactly what people considered proper either. The only reason that she wasn't dead was because she is the first women to ever become a member of the Volturi. She was able to compel people to do whatever she wanted. Anyone no matter who it was. That was the easy part, she was also able to tell the future, accurately the first time she tells it. It didn't matter about people changing their minds not with her. She knew what everyone would do before they knew they where going to do it.

About sixty years ago she tried to force Caius into falling in love with her "daughter" (she was the one who blooded her) after she saw a vision of them together. While they ended up together Caius wasn't to happy about the interference. So she was banished from the palace. Her own daughter was the one who banished her. She was mad because Caius thought the she was in on it. So Athenodora decided to banish her instead of killing her which was nice considering that was her creator and all. Well Zachiori (the mom) left swearing to get revenge on Caius for turning her "daughter" against her, and revenge against Aro and Marcus too because they didn't stop him from doing this.

I planned to use this to my advantage. I would guarantee Zachiori (**A/N: this is the mixture of two other twilight characters names. she is completely made up by me. Zachiori is pronounced Zie-Core-ie)** that she could do whatever she wanted to Caius, Marcus and Aro. I would be queen and everyone would be my subject.

I noticed that Aro was starring at me. I had begun running in my excitement to get to Zaichiori. I slowed down but it was too late. Aro was already headed over to me with a furious look on his face. I swallowed the lump in my throat knowing that if he foung out i would be dead. The only way that this would work was if i could get to Zachiori, i needed her help. Aro was getting closer and looking madder every second. I knew that any minute he would order the guard to kill me. I opened my mouth to try and plead but Aro walked right past me. He was never even looking at me.

I sighed with relief and called out, " Hello Father." I felt a little guilty calling him father with what i had planned but i knew that he wouldn't feel any guilt towards me at all so...

I arrived at Zachiori's house and went inside without bothering to knock, as an esteemed member of the Volturi i was allowed certain privliges.

"I have been expecting you my dear." i heard an old voice say. It reminded me of my grandmother. I knew that she was very dangerous despite her peaceful, elderly tone. "and my first question is are you crazy? how could you even think of doing what you are planning?" She smiled when she said this which led me to believe that despite her critical tone she approved of what i had probably.

"well i am sure with your powers that you know what i want to do and why i want to do it/ What i want to know is how it will come out. I have to know, before i try if it will work. I am not going to kill myself, just yet." i said with a laugh.

"Well, i know that you are destined to rule. The outcome of this is. . ." she gasped then laughed, " yes, you are a smart and powerful one and you will get EVERYTHING you want." She smiled at me again.

I let out the breath that i didn't realise i was holding. I could finally get what i deserved. And Aro would get his. I left not wanting anyone to notice that i was gone for any length of time. I began to run and didn't stop until i was in my room. I headed over to my mirror and looked at my face. In the reflection behind me i noticed someone sitting on my bed starring at me.

"hello, Bella. I am Lauralius (**Laura-lie-is)** and you will be needing my help if you want to achieve your goals." She stumbled over her name as if she was lieing about her real name.

**Edward POV:**

I was almost ready to go. Alice had tried a million times to keep me from going back but i felt i had no choice. Bella's death had to, no would be revenged. My plan was simple. I would take Aro up on his offer to become a member of the Volturi guard. If he questioned why i changed my mind i would say the only thing holding me back before was the human. I would have to make that sound like an insult which would be harder than it sounds but i knew that i could do it. I would just have to keep Aro from touching me, the really hard part. I knew that he wouldn't believe my sudden change of heart and would want to see for himself it i was telling the truth. SO i would have to convince myself that this is what i wanted that i would want to be a member of the Volturi. Which would hopefully not be too hard. I knew that i would have to close my mind off from my memories of Bella, to Forget her completely. My only fear was that in doing so i would forget the reason that i was becoming a Volturi in the first place.

"Edward come down hear right now!" I heard Carlisle yell. He yelled? Vampires never yelled he knew that he could just think it and i would no what he wanted. I tried to read his mind so i would know what to expect but all he was thinking of was going hunting. Why would Carlisle yell over going hunting? That's when it hit me, he was purposely thinking of hunting so i wouldn't know what was really on his mind. If Carlisle was trying to keep me out that ment that i was in trouble BIG TROUBLE. I grabbed my stuff and jumped out the window, deciding not to even bother with the lecture on the risks of what i was talking, and landed on top of Jasper.

"I should have known that Alice, would have you waiting for me. That she would know i would leave like this." I straightened up then prepared to ddo what i had to.

"JJJAAASSPPEEERRR!" I heard Alice yell as she realised what i was about to do. In that moment Jasper realised too, he stiffened. I swung out my arm and hit him as hard i could and didn't bother to see if it worked i took off as fast as i could not looking back. I ran for hours not getting tired. I didn't stop running tell i sensed them giving up on stopping me.

* * *

**_ --Three Days Later--_**

I arrived at Volterra and nothing seemed right. Everyone seemed to be terrified...for me? I couldn't see anyonein the vicinity I wandered around wondering what was going on. Usually Volterra was a happy festive place but today it looked like a ghost town.

"You should leave now, before she knows your here." said an old lady in a long purple gown. Thats when i noticed everyone was in the main court yard. And everyone was wearing the same type of gowns. They where all long, dragging on the ground, with long necks that exposed there cleavage, and baggy arms. If i didn't know better then i would say they where trying to look seductive. What was going on i didn't know but i am determind to find out.

"You let me see your mark!" Demanded a beautiful girl in a tight leather outfit. I couldn't stop starring. It was a black top that crisscrossed covering her breasts and only had one strap keeping it together in the back. Her pants where tight fitting and black.

"Your mark or you die the choice is yours." She grabbed my arm and pulled back the sleeve of my jacket

"As i thought you have not sworn your allegiance to the Queen." She let out a high pitched Whistle and a group of women in identical outfits to hers came running.

"We are taking you to see the Queen. You will swear eternal allegiance to her or suffer the consequences." She said dramatically.

I need to start listening to Alice more. She was right i never should have come to Volterra. What was going to happen now?

And whose this Queen everyone's talking about?

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . . _**

**_

* * *

_Bella's part is coming up next! YAY!!! i hope you guys are liking how the story is turning out. And thank you for the Reviews i appreciate it. Oh yeah and Bella and Edward are gonna meet soon...**

* * *


	6. The clash of minds

****

Authors note: Sorry that it's been so long that since i las wrote...I've been working a lot lately.

**Disclaimer: I am definetly not stephanie meyer and i do not own the characters of twilight**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"Your Majesty, The Cullen boy has arrived." This was said by the slut Layla. I knew that she was terrified of me and my anger. She also wondered why i was angry with her. She still didn't know that i knew about her sleeping with Damien. "You know the one who can read people's minds." She laughed nervously. I knew that she was scared that i would mimic his power and find out her precious secret.

I laughed softly, dangerously. "Why Layla, you sound positively terrified at the prospect." i laughed again, "you serve The Volturi Queen, you should be afraid of no one. If you can't give your position the proper respect then you will be terminated." i said this with flare. Relishing the idea of her being killed. Slowly painfully.

"YYYYeeessss, your majesty." she quivered.

"LAYLA, why wasn't Cullen brought to me immediately? why has he not come to pay tribute to his queen to recieve his mark?" I was furious at the thought that somebody had let a male into my home and i was just now finding out about it.

"Well, my queen."Layla hesitated.

"Well what Layla, i am getting impatient."

"Well she helped him to escape." she gushed.

"How dare you lie to me." I knew that she was lying because i was using Cullen's powers. She wanted to use this boy herself to hurt me. she was mad that Damien had suddenly lost interest in her. That she never saw him anymore. For that matter no one did. They just figured i was keeping him too busy, which in a way i was. THey just didn't need to know that.

"You will pay for your thought LAYLA." i whispered, knowing she would hear me. I snapped my fingers and my guard popped out of corners and i knew by the way they walked that something was about to happen.

"take her to jane. She will serve Jane in her practices." i knew that this would be one of the worst punishments for her. Jane tortured people. She made them feel pain that wasn't really there. IT would kill her slowly and painfully. I laughed.

The head of my guard came forward and bent on one knee. "your Majesty we have brought another to pay tribute to you. He was trying to hide bought we caught him before he could escape."

"Bring him in and make sure to stay close by." I knew that i wouldn't need her that i can do anything she can do and more. But i didn't want this person to know that. I didn't want him to know just how powerful i was until i knew why he was here.

The moment he entered the room i knew that he was something special. It had nothing to do with looks or even something he said or did. I couldn't read him. I was trying to use his power against him and couldn't. I was suddenly terrified. I was so used to knowing what everyone was thinking no matter what happpened. I could always rely on my powers. Now they failed me. Desperate i mimiced Janes power. Suddenly he fell to the floor. Silent. He never screamed. Intigued i pulled away and nodded to one of my guards.

She came over and pulled out an object it was circular and if you looked very closely there was an apple engraved on it. I had no idea why i picked an apple but it seemed very familiar to me. Not for the first time i wished i could remember what had happened to me before i arrived in Volterra.

"What is your name?" i questioned making sure my hood was still in place and that he couldn't see my face.

"Edward Cullen." he whispered. One of the guards moved toward him but i shook my head. I didn't want this one to call me majesty. I wanted to have one person in this whole place that wasn't afraid of me. I couldn't read his mind so i didn't know what he was thinking but i did want to make sure he knew that i had absolute control over him if anything happened. I nodded to the guard and suddenly the object turned red, blood red, and she pressed it to his skin. The brand didn't hurt. We where to cold to feel the pain.

"You will come with me Edward." i like the sound of the name on my lips. I had a flash in my head of me and this stranger dancing. I was standing on his feet with a cast on my leg. I knew that this was impossible and that i was just dreaming. I hadn't been human in a long time.

I pulled off my hood and turned away from him just as the man behind me let out a shocked gasp.

**"Bella?!"**

**Edward POV:**

I didn't know where they where taking me only that we where going down. We where undergroung and going deeper every moment. I kept hearing them mention something about a her and she'll be furious. I was scared yet grateful. At long last i would see Bella,again. I hope she'll forgive me for betraying her. For letting her die alone. In death i would be showing her how sorry i am. How dedicated to her i am. I smiled.

"BELLA." I said the name silently. THen i heard it loud. I turned my head trying to see who said it but no one was around save for the guards. I shook my head realising that i must have said it aloud. I finally noticed my surroundings. We where passing what was obviously the living quarters. THere was a luxiourous room. It reminded me of Bella's back in Forks. Once again i wished i was human so that i could cry, grieve.

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._**

* * *

**Sorry i was going to write more but i have to go. I promise to update soon. So thank you to all the people who are avidly reading my storry.**


	7. Cloaked by shadows

**Edward POV:**

Finally we entered a room. It was full of people along the side's of the walls. In the very center was a Throne. I frowned wondering what was going on why everything had changed all of a sudden and why people where going to there knees. From behind me somone pushed me to mine.

Murmurs of, "Your Majesty!" echoed through out the room. I was getting a feeling like something really bad was about to happen. I began reading the minds of the people around me. Searching one mind after another and then blank. Absolutely nothing i had no idea who this person was, even if i looked i up i wouldn't know. And i had no idea what they where thinking. For the first time in my life i didn't have the privlege of knowing things before someone else. It was scary. I didn't know what to expect. Everyone was thinking about the one mind i could not read. It was unexpected but within moments i realised it didn't matter. I came here to die and it didn't matter how.

Someone began talking but i didn't pay any attention. I was lost in my own thoughts until somone knudged me from behind. I looked up.

"what is you name?" this was asked by a person who was wearing a long black cloak and had a voice that sounded all to familiar. Even if that was impossible.

"Edward Cullen." I said loudly. I heard the guard behind me thinking that i needed to be punished for not addressing her queen properly. I started to correct it when the women whose mind i couldn't read shook her head.

"You will come with me, Edward." she said and then took of her hood. I couldn't believe it. There was no way. I watched them kill her. Alice had seen it happen. Alice was never wrong was she?

"BELLA!" i yelled hoping that she would turn around yet terrified that she would. It would mean that i let them hurt her. Did nothing to protect her. That i would have betrayed the one person in my life who ever cared about me for me. Then i realised there was no way this could be Bella. Bella would never just pretend that she didn't know who i was. And this person had to ask me my name. Confident in my assumptions i began to rise to follow her.

Then she turned around. Her eyes where frozen. reminding me of Bloody Ice. HER eyes where red. Bella would never drink off of a human. that would never happen.

"How do you know my name?" the person before me questioned angrily. That was when i realised my mistake. This was Bella. Or at least it was. THe person before me was nothing like the Bella i remembered and loved with all of my non existant heart. I coldn't believe this was happening. Bella was alive! But why wouldn't she talk to me. I expected her anger, felt i could handle it, try to explain what happened. BUt this person was acting like she didn't even know who i was.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" the women yelled. she began to come towards me and i was forced to answer.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I was instantly terrified and angry at the same time. How did this person know my name. no one knew it anymore. Everyone just addressed me as Your Majesty. I began reading the minds of everyone in the room and not one of them knew what was going on. None of them had told him my name. So how did he know it. THen another thought occured to me. ARO had mentioned that when he found me someone had already turned me. That Aro just raised me. SO what if this was the person who turned me. Maybe they could fill in the missing blanks as to why i couldn't remember anything that had happened before i came to Volterra.

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . . _**

* * *

**Authors Note: I Know this is really short but i've been busy and i figured something written was better than nothing written. SO i will try to update again soon.**


	8. A New Beginning

**A/N: SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE MY LAST... BUT I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS AND FOR STICKING BY ME AND BELLA THROUGH THESE HARD HARD TIMES :).... AND A LITTLE BIT OF A SPOILER BUT I AM TOO EXCITED TO NOT SAY IT... BELLA'S GOING TO MEET ALICE SOON, OR IS IT RE-MEET???? GUESS YOU WILL HAVE TO KEEP READING.**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I AM DEF. DEF. DEFINANTELY NOT STEPHANIE MEYER NOR DO I OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES.**

* * *

**_BELLA'S POV:_**

I knew that I had do something, anything. I could not show weakness in front of all the people that I had worked so hard to scare. Yet, I couldn't move. I kept having this flashes in my head like I wanted to remember something yet I couldn't. It finally occurred to me to just read his mind. I mean why not? I had my abilities for a reason so why not use them.

I began to sift through his thoughts. One by one, I read his confusion, fear, and ultimately love. I didn't understand how this person could love me but not know me. For Edward, whoever he was did not know me. He thought that I looked like someone he knew, but…

That still doesn't explain why he is thinking that he loves me or how exactly he knew my name. What if?... NO! It couldn't be. If he is the one who turned me then I would have to kill him. How could I kill someone who has never done a thing wrong towards me.

And that's when it hit me. His memories. I know knew everything that happened. How he left me to die. He thought that when the Volturi came to bite me that they where going to kill me. That's what Alice saw. But when that changed shouldn't Alice have known that I was alive that I had become a Vampire. I opened my mind to Edward. Needing the truth. Needing to know what all had happened to me and why he left the person he claimed to love.

"_Why did you not come to me after you found out I was not dead? Why didn't you try to save me?" _I thought this without emotion. No hatred no love, just ICE.

"_Bella, we thought you where dead! Alice saw you die."_ There where red tears running down his face. I couldn't believe it I had never seen a vampire cry before. I didn't even think it was possible yet here he was crying. For me.

"_Do not lie to me, Edward. I know Alice's gift. I know how it works. When the Volutri decided to keep me her vision of me would have changed!"_ The last part was thought louder than the rest. I was mentally yelling at him. The idea made me laugh.

"_Yes, She would have known that if she was still able to see the future Ever since you, or since we thought you died she hasn't or won't allow herself to have a vision. She blames herself for not figuring out a way to save you."_ His voice was accusatory, like he blamed me.

I thought for a moment. I couldn't remember the last time that I was both carefree and happy. Since I became a Vampire it has always been one or the other, never both. Did I want to risk everything, the life that I had built for myself for a life that I might not even be able to have? Was it worth it?

I had a flash in my mind of a little girl. Have vampire half human. Then a flash of my stomach getting bigger as I got sicker. This was how it was supposed to be.

I put my hand to my stomach and looked up, "Renesmee…." I whispered, and fought back the non-existent urge to cry. If only I hadn't become a vampire. I would have a daughter. Why did this happen? I made a decision, to screw if only's…

"Edward, you are to take me to your family…."

**_EDWARDS'S POV:_**

There was no way that this...this...this thing could be my soft spoken clutzy little bella. I wouldn't believe somewhere in side there there had to be the person that i fell in love with. I couldn't not have found her just to loose her again.

And was she crazy did she honestly think that I will bring her to my family???? i could never do that. With Alice so sick and Rosaliee...

I stopped thinking realising that she could 'hear' everything i thought.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	9. The Deal

**DISCLAIMER: No I am not the author of the Twilight Series. And I blah blah blah lol you get the point… I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER!!!! However the general stoy line is mine!!!**

* * *

**_EDWARDS POV:_**

I could not believe that I had forgotten the thing that could ruin us all. She knew what I was thinking! IT was actually funny if you really thought about it… The advantage that I had had over everyone I had met since I had become a vampire was know my downfall by the one person that It never worked on. God the Irony of life.

I looked up to see Bella holding back a laugh as she "heard" what I was thinking. I smiled at her before I remembered that me and her where not on the same side anymore that she wanted to use my family against me that she was no longer the Bella that I had fallen in love with. I Knew that I couldn't afford to forget that she was different evil, that she drank from unwilling humans which made her utterly unstable. Yet I looked at her and longed to see the Bella that I remembered. The one who could and would trip over her own feet if she didn't literally watch where she was walking.

I began to fidget as she just sat and watched me as if she hadn't a thing evil planned for me and everyone that I had ever loved and held dear.

She nodded her head to someone behind me, and i felt a rush of air as someone rushed up to me and yanked me up. I stumbled to my feet and was shoved into the general direction of the exit. I concetrated hard on blocking my thoughts. I didn't want her to just figure out where Alice and everyone was.

We where forced to leave after "Bella dies." I still could not give over that fact that she was here. and ALIVE. Well sort of. I stumbled again, not paying attention to where i was going.

_I knew that if i took here to where alice was living in mich!_ i couldn't believe i had done it again.

Behind me i heard Bella's soft laugh as she realised what i had done.

"_So, Michigan, huh. Well i guess that makes since! The weather there is the closest to washington you will find in the states."_ She sent this to me telepathetically. I knew that she was hiding something from me, i just couldn't figure out what.

"Klar vakten vi drar!" she said this out loud and the way it sounded scared me. I knew many languages but this was not one of them. They way it sounded, so cold and distant told me that i was not going to like what happened next. I was hoping that i could make the Bella i loved and new surface again so that she would be the way she was. I wanted to make her remember her old life, but i didn't know how to do that without bringing her to Alice who could help her to see everything that could happen.

Tha was assuming she ever got her visions back.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I slowly came back to reality as the vision ended. I couldn't believe that Bella was still alive and that she had turned out to be so ....evil. I did see any other word for what she was. once upon a time Bella was caring and fun and clumsy and she loved people and would never hurt someone. Yet know... SHe enjoyed it!

Alice hadn't missed seeing the color of Bella's bright eyes. Alice tried to make the vision come back to try and see what all was going to happen but she couldn't do it.

Jasper was looking at her oddly and she knew that he some times suspected that she wasn't telling them the truth about her visions. She never lied she couldn't have them anymore. THey just came once and awhile without her control. THere was nothing that she could do about it they just happened.

Slowly Alice let down her barriers one by one so that Jaspe could read what she was feeling. SHe was scared to tell them about her having visions but if Bella's was coming here then they needed to run and hide as fast as they could. SHe had seen what all she had done to the Volturi and knew what exactly what she was capable of and knew exactly what would happen when Bella got here. SHe would destroy everything... THe whole Vampire race. She was powerfull, yes, but in the long run she was still a new born and when it came to her emotions, expecially one as powerful as what she believed to be betrayal that would devastate her and in the end all vampires where linked to the volturi in one way or the other and all the Volturi where linked to Bella tied to her in Powerfull ways.

Jasper Gasped in anger as he realised that i had been lying but then he detected my sense of loss and sadness and underneath that my fear.

He came over to me, sending a calming wave as he went. I immediately began to feel relaxed but knew that it was only temporary.

"Jasper, we have to got. She's coming! and she will destroy us all. SHe thinks that we killed her. that we left her there to die. Aro, he found her and he made her evil." i blurted this out without pause hoping that he would understand the dire straits that we where in. THe hopelessness of out position. I knew that there was no way to fight her that she would use our own power against us. THat she was stronger than all of us put together and She had Edward.

Some how everyone else seemed to feel my distress because one by one they came into the room and watched as jasper calmed me down enought in order to explain what had happened and what had happened if we didn't fix things fast.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I knew that Edward thought that what i wanted was to hurt the Cullens but the truth was i wanted out. I had created this little world in a fit of rage. Yea it was fun sometimes bossing people around but trying to do it all the time was killing me. AGAIN! I'm not a mean person by nature i was just really mad and betrayed and i couldn't help myself. I couldn't control the anger that built up and spilled over.

THat was a long time ago and i had calmed down and matured a lot and now.... I just wanted a family. I was sick of the underhandedness of the people that surrounded me. I knew the second my back was turned and my guard was dropped they would not hesitate to kill me.

Thats why i had to let Edward, my beloved Edward think that i despised him. It was for his own safety. Otherwise they could use him and the Cullens against me and i couldn't do that. I would sooner stay here and keep things the way they are.

I was trying to remember why i felt the way i did about Edward, but the memory's behind the emotions where gone. I just knew that i had this overwhelming love for him and for Alice and this dying need to fix things and ... if i could... to get back the child i had lost.

I decided to make a deal with Edward it was the only way that i could get what i wanted while still keeping him safe... i decided to swear that i would not harm the Cullens in anyway.. on this visit. That i would hear out what they had to say and leave for a minimum of one year to give them time to leave and hide if they felt the had to and to give me time to 'think' over my situation. THis way Edward wouldn't feel so threatened and i could have his full cooperation in going home.


	10. Trip home, part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT SAGA, HOWEVER THE FOLLOWING STORIES WHERE CREATED BY ME USING HER ORIGINAL STORY LINE!**

**COPYRIGHT: THIS IS MY STORY DO NOT ATTEMPT TO TAKE IT :)**

**SPOILER: SEX SEEN AHEAD**

* * *

BELLA'S POV:

I knew that i was pushing my luck by agreeing to not harm the cullens. As the head of the Volturi i would have to take my guard with me, and they would not like me making this agreement without their knowledge! THen again I never promised that my guards would not harm them. As much as i loved Edward and everyone else, well except Rosie, I could not just let my guard down and risk letting them hurt me. I mean what if i was wrong, what if this WAS all their fault? I would be walking straight into their trap and not even have known it. I was excited and yet frightened at the same time. I knew i was powerful and that no one could over come me by sheer strength but i knew that when it came to the Cullens, i would be almost powerless. I could not hurt them! They new how to hurt me, they could go to my family, my friends.... Anyone i loved!

I began to think how i could keep my family safe and yet still be able to get my hearts desire. I knew that Edward would never intentionally hurt me, but if his family where to scared of me and made him pick a side...could i be sure that he would pick me...did i want him to?

I decided to leave the heavy stuff for later i was feeling hungry. I absently rubbed my stomach as i woked out of my room. I was barely paying attention as i went a long, knowing the way from heart.

You can imagine my surprise when i bumped into something solid! and upon looking up that something was very human and very MALE! The hunger began to become unberable as i looked at him, feasting him with my eyes. He stood there, motionless, looking into my eyes, as i slowly licked my lips. I gave a slight toss of my head motioning for him to follow me. I went back towards my room, knowing that he would not be far behind. I walked over towards my giant four poster bed and slowly slipped my dress over my shoulders and let it pull at my feet. I stepped out of the dress and on to my bed and layed down patting the empty space next to me. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, smell the test of his blood on my tounge, like chocolate after a big break up, it was utter bliss. I was so intranced i could not have stopped even if i wanted to.

He finally managed to stumble over towards the bed, and layed down exposing his neck to me. I skimmed my finger over his pulsing vain loving the way he shivered as if cold, when i knew he only felt HOT, scorching heat. I bent my mouth towards his neck and slowly licked the one tiny, yet powerful vain. Just keeping my tongue there for a minute as it pulsed in time with his heart. I nicked his skin with my fang, and lapped up the blood, not caring that my lips where covered in blood. I gave him one last lick, before i went over and kissed him on the mouth, pushing my blood covered tongue into his mouth. The taste of saliva mixed with his blood and my body was overpowering. I had control but there came a time when it snapped. This was one of them....

I hissed into his mouth and yanked my clothes of in one swift motion. Then his. I was kissing my way down his body intent on finding that yummy little arterie. I never heard the sound of approaching feet, or the hiss of anger! I never "heard" the insulting thoughts the blind rage coming at me. All my thoughts where intent upon what i was doing. I bent down on my knees and licked his cock before i put my teeth into that smooth white skin and bite, drinking greedily. As i drank i began to feel his heart pulse inside me, as if it was my heart beating. I felt one small, bloody tear fall down my cheek at the loss of my heart, both physical and mental. I drank just enough, before putting my mouth back on his cock, using the blood as lubrication. Loving the feel of him in my mouth with all that blood. The taste of his precum mixed with his blood was hypnotizing. I shuddered feeling vulnerable at the sensations he was cauzing me to feel. I was not supposed to love anyone or anything this much. I could not understand why i was feeling over powering love for this human. Why i wanted to make love to him, not use him like my pet! I suddenly got gentle, and pulled my mouth of his cock and kissed him on the mouth, no tongue, no blood, but a loving chaste kiss. I laid on the bed and told him to make love to me, never speaking a word. He came on top of me and put his mouth on my breast, his hand fondling the other. I moaned in exatacy and surprise, loving the feel of someone else being in control for once. I was finally able to just let go, forget everything and enjoy myself in the hands of another person, living or otherwise. When he kissed me on the mouth and pushed his hard cock inside me at the same time i screamed in his mouth. He thrust into my again slowly as he held me. The sensation of being completely loved was overpowering i could not handle it. I came and bit into his neck at the same time. Loving the feel of him as he continued to thrust into me.

When it was finally over, he kissed me one last time before he rapped his are around me, so enthralled with this feeling i never noticed Edward leave the room, tears pouring down his face. I never noticed his thoughts of love and hatred towards me, the utter jealousy!

I expecially never noticed that he had been controlling the human in arms the whole time i had made love to him!

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**A/N: OKAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT, THIS IS PART ONE OF GOING HOME I NEED SOME MORE TIME TO THINK ABOUT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN AFTER THIS LOL, I JUST THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS BETTER THEN NOTHING FOR ALL MY AVID READERS!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
